Ash And The Missions Of Arceus
by Zalora14
Summary: In a world ruled by the shadows, mysterious and villainous organisations rise. However, one young boy gifted with the power of aura and known as The Chosen One, will receive orders from Arceus himself to destroy all evil within the world, because he is the Bane of all Evil. He is The Chosen One. He is an Aura Guardian. He is Ash Ketchum.
1. Beginnings

_**Ash And The Missions Of Arceus**_

 **Zalora: Hey guys, I'm Zalora14 and I'm taking a crack at making Pokémon fanfictions and maybe some others, but enough boring stuff, let's get into the story.**

 **For the purpose of allowing readers to know what they will be reading and what to expect from this fanfiction I will make a summary of my ideas below for those who want it.**

 **Summary of plan:**

 **I personally want this story to start off light, Ash will receive a Pikachu as his starter like the anime. First Ash will be considered Arceus' Chosen One and will train in the use of aura to become an Aura Guardian, he will catch many Pokémon and will eventually have rotations between his teams excluding 2 Pokémon, Pikachu and one unknown Pokémon that will appear very soon. Legendary Pokémon will be included as well as many movie events. However, the movie events will be changed so they can fit in with the story line of this. While I plan to make this story light hearted towards the start dark themes will appear later on and so will adult language which is why I'm choosing to rate this story M. While I have many ideas towards Legendary Pokémon I want to see where this story goes. Other than that I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Without further ado, let's get into the story!**

 **Btw I don't own Pokémon.**

"Human speech"

" _Pokéspeech"_

 _"Telepathy and aura"_

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Within the Hall of Origins:

A white figure stood proudly on four large legs with hooves attached to each one. He had a large golden ring surrounding its torso. Its face looked as if it were a mask with blood red eyes staring through the darkness behind it. This magnificent creature was known as the creator of the universe, it was called Arceus.

At the moment, Arceus was looking down upon a shimmering pool of water, however this was no ordinary water, this water allowed the God Pokémon to see all current events going on throughout the Pokémon world, and the deity was now watching what he considered to be one of the most world shaking and powerful events to be witnessed for years to come.

" _Soon The Chosen will reveal his true powers to the world. Very soon indeed."_ Stated the powerful figure as he watched the Pallet Town Hospital with great interest and what seemed to be great excitement.

* * *

Across the world, a crisis seemed to be occurring across the Pokémon world.

"For the past week Pokémon across the Kanto region have been acting strange….. At first the Pokémon across Johto were merely getting distracted and disobeying orders….. Here in Hoenn, the Pokémon seem to be migrating towards…. Even the Pokémon in Sinnoh are causing mayhem as they go towards the East Coast… Dragons, birds and all of the Pokémon across Unova have been acting unusually…. The Kalos region is facing a crisis never seen before…. Even in the light hearted region of Alola the Pokémon are behaving in a radically weird way…"

A woman in her early twenties sat in a hospital waiting room with a remote control laying in the palm of her hand. She had long auburn hair that reached the mid-section of her back as well as brown eyes. She wore a long sleeved purple jumper with blue jeans. At the moment she was flicking through the channels of the tv in the waiting room before she finally gave up.

"There's nothing to watch in this damn hospital at all honey." The woman whined as she huffed in annoyance.

"I know hon but we didn't come here to watch the tv, we came to support Delia and her soon to be born child." Said a man that looked to be in his mid-twenties, he had vibrant brown hair and black eyes, he had spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity itself and wore a simple blue shirt and jeans. Within his arms he cradled a small figure. The small figure had spiky auburn hair and black eyes, resembling both of the other members in the room. The young baby, only a few months old, was giggling and trying to grasp the light he was facing. He was wrapped in his blue and white blanket and was being cradled. His name is Gary Oak.

Beside Gary were his mother, Annie Oak, and his father, Andrew Oak who was holding him within his arms.

"I understand that, after all, we had a lot of trouble with our little Gare-Bear over here." She said, smiling and tickling the young Oak's chin with her index finger.

"But many sleepless nights later and he seems to be much easier to deal with now, isn't he?" Andrew said, smiling at his son. "I just hope dad can survive her grip, I remember having to hold your hand as you were giving birth." Andrew stated half-jokingly, before he remembered the pain and shuddered slightly, giving silent prayers to his father.

"Oh please! I'm more worried for poor Delia having to suffer through the pain of child birth without her beloved by her side. Seriously! How dare he not be here for the birth of his own child! It's outrageous- why if I were her I woul-" "Now now honey, it's not our place to judge Delia's love for this man or her decision never to show us him, all we can do now is support our friend." Stated Andrew after he interrupted his wife's long and judgemental rant.

"Oh fine, but just for now." Annie said, slightly annoyed at his interruption of her perfectly valid point. However her grumpy attitude didn't last long before she felt a gentle sensation on her lips.

"Hmmmmmm." She moaned into the surprise kiss given to her by her beloved.

"Bet that'll get you outta your grumpy mood." Andrew stated while having a confident smirk plastered on his face.

"You are one crafty man Andrew Oak." Annie said with a smile.

"And you are an open book beauty Annie Oak." Andrew whispered as he grinned. All the while a young baby giggled at the interaction between his parents.

* * *

Meanwhile, within one of the operating rooms:

A loud shrill screech echoed throughout the room before a lot of gasping and panting followed. This scream was let out by a young woman in her early twenties with mahogany coloured hair and amber eyes. She was currently in a hospital gown laying on a bed within the facility.

"Don't panic Delia, just calm down and breathe in and out slowly. In. And out. In. And out." A man with grey hair and black eyes stated as he tried to give the woman laid upon the hospital bed. He wore a white lab coat signifying his status as a scientist. This man was Professor Samuel Oak and he was currently wincing at the pain going through his hand, as it was slowly being crushed by the woman in the bed.

"Huff…huff… It's.. huff… not… huff.. as easy...as it… seems… huff…. Samuel…AGGGGGGGGHHHH!" She attempted to say between her panting, only to let out another shrill scream that echoed throughout the corridors of the hospital.

"We're almost there ma'am, just keep pushing and taking deep breaths." One of the doctors currently working attempted to state calmly, failing due to the beads of sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Ok, ok, ok. AAAAAGGGGGGH!" Delia tried to stay strong, however her efforts were in vain as she felt another great push before screaming in pain and tightening her grasp around the regional professor's hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the hospital:

" _The aura seems to be strengthening throughout the birthing process, it seems my Chosen One still has more latent power that can grow even more. This is a great surprise, to have enough aura and for it to be strong enough to send a signal to every Pokémon in existence is no small feat, this child may be even stronger than I had ever anticipated."_ Stated an amused Alpha Pokémon, ignoring the looks of fear and awe from the Pokémon that were in the surrounding area.

This event was the first of it's kind and magnitude and impressed Pokémon from every region and dimension. Not even legendary and mythical Pokémon could resist the pull this unusually strong aura possessed, and so in front of the Pallet Town Hospital stood every legendary and mythical Pokémon, hidden within Arceus and Mew's barrier to prevent any human view of them all.

" _Daddy, how powerful of an aura guardian will this Chosen One be?"_ Questioned the little pink cat floating next to the God Pokémon.

" _I believe that his power may even be strong enough to rival mine after many, many years of training and overcoming hardships."_ Stated the deity as matter of factly as possible, however this caused an uproar amongst the rare Pokémon, each arguing and yelling in disbelief how a mere human could have the power to rival a God, the creator of the universe and the most powerful Pokémon known to man and Pokémon alike.

" _SILENCE!"_ The God Pokémon was sick of their bickering during what he saw as the most important moment in history thus far. _"You will see him grow powerful, just wait a few years and he will have power rivalling the legendaries, no matter your disbelief, he will become great enough to overcome the shadows that control the world at the moment, now wait and watch with me."_ The Alpha Pokémon said before facing the hospital once more.

" _It is time."_ Arceus said with a smirk(?).

* * *

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" Delia Ketchum sent yet another shockwave of screeching throughout the hospital building, however another noise distracted all in the room from the woman's pain filled crys.

"Waaaaaaaaaaah!" A baby's crying echoed through the room as Delia continued to gasp, before the doctor's took the young child away for cleaning and blanketing.

When the doctors returned there was a young boy with spiky auburn hair and a bluish tint hidden within his eyes wrapped in a blue blanket. He was a silent child, merely staring into his mother's eyes as she began to cradle him in her eyes.

"Look at him. So innocent and young, so beautiful. We must have a special name for such a special little baby, shouldn't we Samuel? I would appreciate any ideas." Delia whispered as she cradled her baby in her arms with the utmost care. She had small tears in her eyes as her bundle of joy stared back at her with a smile and a giggle.

"Hmm. This reminds me of a legend of a beast before Pokémon, known as a phoenix. A phoenix raises from the ashes of a previous phoenix, essentially being reborn. Through your labour and pain, he was born and will give a rebirth of a fiery spirit from the look in his eyes, so how about Phoenix?" Professor Oak offered while telling a tale of unusual origin and content.

"Hmm, while the story does have a nice sentiment, I doubt Phoenix is an appropriate name for such a cute and innocent child like mine. But your story does have a word that I can use as a name." Delia pondered before stating this and then stared right into her child's eyes. "Because you're going to be great one day, you will be named Ash, so that you can one day grow to be as powerful as a phoenix. Is that okay with you my little Ash?" Asked Delia, only receiving a smile and a giggle as a response.

"Samuel, hold my child and show him to Annie and Andrew while I rest, giving birth was much more tiring then I thought it would be." Delia said with a yawn, getting s chuckle out of the Pokémon professor.

"Of course Delia, I'll show the gem to my family, you have a good rest, I'll be back soon." Professor Oak said with a smile before closing the door to the room.

Before she fell asleep, Delia could've sworn she heard the words " _And so the Chosen One shall be known as Ash, a valiant name for a valiant young soul._ _"_ However, she chalked it up to being tired before she fell into a long deep slumber.

* * *

 **Zalora: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnb that felt good to write, now I'll address a few things here, my upload schedule is officially, whenever I can, and yes Alola and Kalos will be in this fanfiction and a few of you noticed that Delia had her Alolan description, which I chose due to her having a much more active role in the Sun and Moon series.**

 **Also the missions sent by Arceus will all have story importance however Ash's main goal will remain as wanting to become Pokémon master, however he will have many other duties and powers to assist him in upholding these duties.**

 **Other than that, have a good day folks!**

 **1/3/18**


	2. The Voice Within

_Ash And The Missions Of Arceus_

 **Zalora: Hey ho. First of all I'd like to thank lolbitz220 for the positive review and encouragement for his fanfiction, so because of that I have come to the decision of posting my second chapter a few days earlier, meaning I'm writing this the day after my first post.**

 **Secondly, this chapter will consist of many things, some filler, some events that help ease this story into a place in the timeline of the Pokémon anime and some important events that will be one of the main bases of this fanfiction's story elements.**

 **Thirdly, I know this is suuuuuuuuper early, especially since I've only recently started uploading fanfictions online but if anyone who considers themselves an artist and are willing to make an Aura Guardian Ash, Pikachu and Lucario art that I can as an image that represents my fanfiction I would greatly appreciate the assistance, the person who made this would receive an OC in my fanfiction for a chapter or two depending on the chapter length and content, if I received multiple PMs stating that they would I would accept the first 5 people on the off chance I have that many, pick the best picture of them, use it for my fanfiction and all 5 people would get OCs with the 'winner' being the main OC.**

 **Speaking of chapters, I will attempt to make chapters at least 4,000 words including author notes, the first chapter was short simply to ease anyone who reads this fanfiction into the story without immediately jumping into a 4k word essay on birth.**

 **Other than these messages I hope you enjoy this chapter and my fanfiction in general!**

 **Btw I don't own Pokémon.**

"Human speech"

" _Pokéspeech"_

 _"Telepathy and aura"_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Voice Within

In Pallet Town 6 years later:

"Ash honey, you should be waking up now. Come on my little Ashy, wakey wakey." A young woman in her late twenties was in the room of a young 6 year old boy. The room was simply put, filled. In it were draws with a statue of the three Kanto starter's final evolutions: Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur, along with a picture of him and his mother in front of Professor Oak's lab. On the floor was a Great Ball shaped mat. In the corner of the room was a Pikachu bean bag chair and his bed cover was covered in many of the 150 Pokémon of the Kanto region.

"Mmmmmmmmmm… 5 more minutes mum." A young boy groaned as he turned away from the now open curtains. This young boy had auburn, spiky hair that seemed to defy the very laws of gravity. This young child was wearing blue pyjamas with Machamps scattered across them.

"Oh? So you're fine with missing your special visit to see Professor Oak's Pokémon?" The older woman, known as Delia Ketchum, teased with a sly grin on her face, knowing how her son would react to her questions.

"I'M UP, I'M AWAKE! POKÉMON HERE I COME!" No sooner had the words left her mouth and her son had practically leaped out the bed with surprising grace, before tripping on his mat and falling flat on his face.

"Pfft." Delia began giggling at her son's antics as stood up and lifted him off if the now rolled up Great Ball mat. She smiled knowing that no matter how many times he made her day, her son would continue being the light in her life for many more years to come.

"Come on Ashy, you won't become Pokémon Master by lying on the floor." And no sooner had the words left her mouth Ash's excitement shot through the roof once more before running into the bathroom to do his morning routine, all the while Delia had a smile gracing her features.

* * *

On the path towards the lab:

The small family walked throughout Pallet Town, waving and smiling at all who greeted them in the small town. Delia was well known throughout Pallet for her excellent cooking skills, which were put to use in The Ketchum Diner, famous across Pallet Town for being the best family diner in Pallet Town. Ash on the other hand, was known by families throughout Pallet, due to his friendly and fun loving personality, many of the kids in Pallet Town were friends with Ash and there would often be play dates between the many kids of Pallet due to their friendliness with each other.

After a few minutes of trekking through the small woods path in Pallet Town the two reached a large yellow painted building with a red roof. This building had a large white windmill attached to the back along with an incredibly large fenced area in the back. This place was known as Professor Oak's Pokémon Research Lab, home to the Oak family and many Pokémon captured by trainers or will be used as trainer's starter Pokémon.

When Delia knocked on the door, a young boy of age 6 ran to the door and immediately opened it. This young boy had spiky auburn hair and black eyes. He wore a blue shirt with red outline along with a pair of blue jeans. His name was Gary Oak, younger sister to Daisy Oak, son of Andrew and Annie Oak and grandson of none other than Professor Samuel Oak.

"Hey Ash! Hello Mrs. Ketchum!" The young Oak exclaimed giddily, jumping up and down as if he had eaten nothing but sugar for the past few days. He immediately jumped towards Ash, wo was now dressed in a green shirt with a yellow stripe and blue jeans, and dragged him to the inner areas of the Pokémon laboratory.

"Those two boys, honestly they have so much energy it puts all of us to shame." A woman in her late twenties walked towards the door way before smiling at Delia. This woman was wearing a blue tank top and dark blue jeans, she had a young 8 year old girl clinging to leg who kept quickly glancing at Ash and Gary before sighing and remaining with her mother. "So Delia, are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?"

"I think I'll come in, after all, I doubt you could deal with both of those trouble makers on your own." Delia replied with a giggle, knowing how the excitement of the two young boys often lead to a more destructive type of fun than most people liked. "And Daisy, you seem to still be as shy as ever, how are you doing?" Delia questioned the young girl, seeing as she still continued to cling to her mother's leg.

"I-I'm doing j-just fine M-Mrs. Ketchum." Daisy whispered, not expecting the sudden question from the older woman.

"Daisy's still the same Delia, she's too shy to talk more than 5 minutes to anyone other than us Oaks and Ash, though I do wonder why Ash has that effect on you Daisy." Annie explained to Delia before turning to Daisy with a sly smile. Daisy on the other hand, turned bright red at the sudden change in topic.

"Wh-what do y-you mean mum?" Daisy stammered, still as red as a tomato as she tried to deny what her mother was implying. However, the two older women saw right through her act.

"Awwwwwwww, my little Ashy is already reeling in the ladies." Delia cooed before giggling at the young girl's reaction to her teasing. Daisy on the other hand, looked as if her face was going to explode if it became any redder.

"Look at her Delia, she looks like a Voltorb that's about to self-destruct, don't worry honey, no boy is going to take you away from your momma, not even Ash." Annie teased, attempting to stop herself from giggling but failing miserably. Daisy seemed to be shell-shocked at her mother's teasing, not expecting that line about Ash, then again she was used to her mother's teasing antics. This always happened whenever Annie saw Daisy even look in Ash's direction.

"Anyway, let's stop teasing the poor girl, I feel like if we tease her anymore Ashy may have to come and use his chivalry to sweep her off her feet and away from us." Delia stated, before giggling once more at the young girl's reaction to her comments.

"Fine fine, sorry honey, but seeing your adorable reaction whenever we mention Ash was too good to pass up. Anyway, let's get some tea, green tea or PG tips Delia?" Annie apologised, before ruffling Daisy's hair and turning to her friend so they could finally sit down and relax.

* * *

Inside the Pokémon Laboratory near the Pokémon Preserve:

"Ok you two, now all the Pokémon know you two are going to be going into the Pokémon Preserve area, all the dangerous Pokémon have also been returned to their Pokéballs but you two must remember a few ground rules. First, don't disturb or annoy any of the Pokémon in the Preserve, that could be dangerous. Second, do not leave the fenced area, the fence has properties that makes all Pokémon stay away from the fence, but if you cross the fence any wild Pokémon could attack and hurt you. Third, if anything happens, you immediately come running here and you tell either me or Andrew. Am I clear boys?" An old man in his fifties wearing a bright white lab coat stood in front of the two young boys that had run in earlier and had explained in great detail what precautions must be taken to ensure their safety.

"Yes Professor Oak/Grandpa." The two boys said simultaneously, giddy to finally be allowed to play and interact with the Pokémon inside the Pokémon Preserve. They had begged every week for the past 3 months, and when Ash finally turned 6 the Professor had agreed to let the two young kids play in the Preserve, with some precautions of course.

"Very well then. Remember the rules and most importantly, have fun! Who knows, if you two get through the day without any troubles I might let you do this again next month." The Pokémon professor stated with a smirk, giving the two troublemakers an incentive not to do anything that could jeopardise their second try at interacting with Pokémon.

"Thanks Professor Oak/Gramps!" The two boys exclaimed, before running off giggling. To the two of them, this was their chance to learn about the wonderful creatures that lived in this world, coinciding with humans and working together to achieve great things.

"Hey Ash, why don't we go find some of the smaller Pokémon to play with first, that way we can learn more about what kind of Pokémon we'll deal with when begin our Pokémon journeys." Said Gary, showing his intellectual side, or how intellectual a 6 year old can be anyway.

"That sounds like a great idea! I want to play with a Growlithe and a Vulpix and a Squirtle and a Bulbasaur and a Charmander and a Caterpie and a Weedle and a Rattata and a Pidg-" "Woah there, slow down Ashy Boy." As Ash listed every small, pre-evolved Pokémon he could think of Gary interrupted him, both to protect his sanity and protect his friend's voice.

"Whoops. Sorry about that. Guess I rattled on for a bit there, didn't I? Hehe." Ash realised he was rambling before apologising sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"A bit? Ash you looked like you were going to list every pre-evolved Pokémon in Kanto before I stopped you." Gary stated, watching Ash to continue grinning sheepishly. "Whatever Ashy Boy, first of all, let's get to those Pokémon. Race you there!"

As Ash watched Gary run off he yelled, "Hey! Come back here you cheating midget!" before chasing him with his arms flailing.

"HEY! Who are you calling midget, short-stuff?" Gary looked back and yelled at Ash, slightly annoyed at his last insult.

The two boys raced throughout the Pokémon Preserve, giggling while searching for some of the smaller and less temperamental Pokémon in the area.

* * *

Inside the Research Centre:

"Are you sure it was a good idea to send those two boys into the Pokémon Preserve unsupervised dad?" A young man in his early thirties inquired. He, much like his father, wore a lab coat with casual clothes underneath. At the moment this man was cleaning the machinery in the Pokémon Laboratory after having finished feeding and cleaning this year's starter Pokémon.

"Of course I am Andrew. I took all the necessary precautions. Any difficult or temperamental Pokémon were returned to their Pokéballs for the day, I gave them rules to follow to stay out of trouble and I gave them both an incentive to make sure they follow the rules. The two of them are smart enough to know what's good for them out there." Professor Oak stated, showing a lot of trust in his grandson and his family friend's son. He knew that those two boys would never jeopardise their chances of becoming the best Pokémon trainers of their generation.

"I know that dad. But don't forget my son and Ash's nickname around Pallet Town. They're known as the two troublemakers. Even though the townsfolk know that most of their supposed misfits aren't their fault, they are still the ultimate trouble magnets. Remember what happened when the two of them went into the kitchen to get some food? A Charmeleon broke out of his Pokéball and burnt the kitchen down! I know it wasn't their fault, but those boys have fate against them for some reason." Andrew stated, with a solemn look in his eyes as he worried about the two boys, one who was his son and the other was like a second son he never had.

"I know that Andrew. But look at them. Gary knows some of the best strategies surrounding Pokémon training, catching and moves and Ash can name every Kanto region Pokémon and their type excluding the legendaries and mythical Pokémon. Even if fate is against those two boys, they'll fight it to achieve their dream. Trust me, no matter what's thrown at those boys, they'll be fine Andrew." Professor Oak finished his extravagant speech to look at the expression written on Andrew's face, and what had replaced worry was a small grin, as if he were remembering something.

"Those boys will fight fate, eh? Heh, I can believe that, those boys are stronger than they look. I guess I'll stick with your decision dad." Andrew stated, smirking as he said it before returning to his duties around the Pokémon Laboratory.

"Well then, looks like he's gotten a confidence boost in those boys. Let's just hope that they don't anger a Tauros or something by accident." Professor Oak muttered to himself before returning back to his Pokémon research.

* * *

A few hours later at 4:00pm in the Pokémon Preserve:

"Hahahahaha! Your Rattata is nowhere near as fast as my Rattata Gary, just give up." Ash stated cockily, watching the Rattata he befriended outrun the Rattata Gary had befriended.

About half an hour earlier the two boys had been playing happily with the Pokémon, then Gary had an allegedly brilliant idea, to race each other and then race Rattatas. The winner got to tell the loser one thing and they had to do it. Ash threatened to make Gary steal some cookies from the kitchen and share it between them while Gary threatened to make Ash have to play with Daisy for an hour. While Ash was confused why this would be a bad thing due to him finding Daisy nice and fun, even if she did act really shy all the time with other, Gary merely stated that Ash's denseness would be the end of him one day. This of course, set a spark in the competition. Gary had won the first racing round and the Rattata round was occurring right now.

"No way Ashy Boy, my Rattata will beat yours and then you'll be stuck playing with Daisy for an entire hour. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gary stated cockily before cackling as if he were an evil mastermind that had orchestrated the end of the world and captured the hero.

"Nuh-uh, my Rattata will beat you Rattata any day. GO RATTATA, YOU CAN DO THIS!" He yelled, encouraging the small mouse Pokémon he befriended to speed ahead of Gary's Rattata once again. "Also, how is playing with Daisy a punishment?" Ash questioned, still confused why Gary was acting as if hanging out with Daisy was the same as death for him.

"You'll see Ashy Boy, after I win this race you'll see exactly why hanging out with Daisy is going to be hell for you. She'll never stop clinging on to you Ashy Boy. Just wait and see."

Little did Gary know, Daisy was sent to remind Ash and Gary that they had to go back in an hour, only to hear Gary's last comment and feel crestfallen that her crush would see her company as nothing but a burden. She sniffled a bit and covered her mouth as a few tears fell down her face.

"What are you talking about Gary? Hanging out with Daisy would be great fun. OH OH. I have an idea. After I beat you in this round it'll be a tie, we'll invite Daisy to watch me win the round we have after that to decide who wins, then you'll see that hanging out with Daisy would be fun and I'd make you admit you were wrong instead of the cookie thing." Ash suggested, having a smile on his face all the while at the idea of beating Gary and making him say he was wrong, which was one of the rarest things in the world.

Meanwhile, standing a little further behind the two, Daisy felt absolutely elated that Ash thought that playing with her would be fun. She dried the few tears that had fallen down her face and allowed a bright smile to grace her features before she began to walk towards the two boys to deliver her original message. However, before she could she heard a scream of joy.

"I WIIIIIIIIIIN! TAKE THAT GARY! NICE WORK RATTATA!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs while jumping up and down while hugging the Rattata that won, who was also waving his little feet in the air in joy, signifying his win.

"Awwwwww maaaaaaan. Nice job Rattata, even though you lost you gave that other Rattata a run for his money, here have a treat." Gary comforted the Rattata he befriended, who only lost by a second. While the Rattata was disappointed, the encouraging words broke him out of his stupor and made him feel much better.

"Now Gary, where'd you think Daisy is? I still want you to admit you were wrong." Ash asked, intending to keep his word and force Gary to admit he was wrong.

"I-I'm right here." Daisy stammered, she was nervous in front of her crush and was worried about his reaction to her being there.

"WAH! D-Daisy, w-when did y-you get here?" Gary asked nervously, hoping that she didn't hear him using her as a punishment for Ash or him saying she was clingy to Ash.

"Well Gramps and Dad told me to remind you two that you had to go in at 5. I walked in during the Rattata race, I believe it was the part where you said 'You'll see why hanging out with Daisy is going to be hell' to Ash" She said, contrasting her usual her shy nature with a stern voice and a fury in her eyes. Gary closed his eyes, preparing for the worst to come, but nothing came.

"Huh?" He opened his eyes to see his sister looking at him with disappointment, but no anger. "What? Aren't you mad at me sis?" He questioned, confused at the circumstances.

"No not really, after what Ash said I felt much better, a-and I kind of w-want to see w-what he's going to do n-next." She began confidently, before she snuck a glance at Ash, smiling and she became a stammering mess in seconds. Gary merely smirked at his rival's effect on his sister.

"Hey Daisy, wanna watch me and Gary play hide and seek? I'll hide and if he doesn't find me in ten minutes I win. Can you judge the time please?" Ash offered many ideas at once to Daisy, oblivious to his effect on her.

"O-Of course Ash. B-besides, I w-want to see G-Gary get a t-taste of his o-own medicine." She said, stammering at Ash's innocent smile that was plastered on his face.

"Alrighty then. Gary start counting, I'm going to go hide now, see you in 10 minutes Gary." Ash said before running across the Pokémon Preserve to his hiding spot.

"I'LL FIND YOU IN LESS!" Gary yelled at the retreating form of his friend, before beginning his countdown from 30.

* * *

Hidden in a river near Pallet Town:

 _"My baby, someone please, anyone, protect my baby."_ A large blue and black jackal like Pokémon laid at the edge of the river. She had scrapes, bruises and a cut littered across her body, her fur was tangled and uneven and her ears drooped very low. She looked to be starved and was about to pass out from exhaustion. This Pokémon was a Lucario, a rare Pokémon native to the Sinnoh region. It's Pokédex entry described it as the Aura Pokémon.

Within the Lucario's arms was a blue and black egg, which continuously emitted an unusual aura signature, however this was of the least concern to the injured Pokémon.

" _Someone, please protect my baby. I fear that these men who hunt me will not spare me or my egg and I doubt I have a chance of escape. Arceus, Mew, anyone, please protect my baby from these evil men that chase us. Please."_ The Aura Pokémon begged, as tears streamed down her face before she carefully place the egg onto a makeshift raft, which took mere minutes to create, and sent it down the river.

"OI JOHN, I FOUND THE LUCARIO!" A figure appeared yelling at another figure, but Lucario was too weak to move on.

" _Someone, give my baby… a good life."_ The Lucario whispered weakly, before she finally passed out from exhaustion she heard a voice in her head, one that comforted her in her last moments of consciousness.

" _Very well Lucario, your child's destiny has been chosen to be a great one."_ The deep voice stated, before she slept once more.

* * *

Inside The Pokémon Preserve, near one of its edges:

Ash Ketchum was currently lying behind a sleeping Tauros, using it as cover. Ash was giggling to himself, knowing Gary would never be able to find him.

"… _Chos..en."_ "WAH." Ash snapped his head the second he heard the voice. The voice was deep and mystical, and for some reason Ash couldn't tell where he heard it from.

" _Chosen…one."_

"Wh-who's there?" Ash asked, terrified of the voice residing within his mind. A million questions were flowing in his mind. What did it want? Who or what was it? Who was this Chosen One? Why was the voice in his head?

 _"You have many questions young one, but we lack time, a being is heading down the river nearing the river area located a bit outside this fenced area, it needs your help so I hereby give you your first mission. Locate and rescue the being in the river. Good luck my Chosen. Farewell."_

Ash was terrified. There was a deep voice in his head, however that wasn't what he was scared of. For some reason, Ash felt calm with the voice, as if he knew it's owner. What he was terrified of was of two things. One, he was being told to leave the safety of the Pokémon Preserve, the safe area where no harm would come. Secondly, there was someone in trouble. The voice said that that they needed his help, but how could he?

Before Ash had the time to make a rational decision, he saw a bright blue light outside the Pokémon Preserve. The light drew Ash in, and before he knew it, he had leapt over the fence and began to run towards the light.

"Huff…what am…huff…I…doing?!" Ash yelled as he gasped and panted, determined to make it to the bright blue light.

After 15 minutes of panting, gasping and confusion, Ash finally reached the river, watching the blue beacon of light approach him. He was confused of the circumstances that he was in, the voice in his head, the blue light showing him where the 'being in trouble' was and why he left the Preserve when he knew he wasn't allowed to.

"Mum is so going to kill me for this." The 6 year old boy muttered, before seeing the most surprising view of today. Below the bright blue beacon of light was a Pokémon egg. It was black and blue with the black being in an unusual shape. Ash knew this Pokémon was not a Kanto one since he had never seen a mention of that type of Pokémon egg.

"Alright, this is getting weirder and weirder. But the weird voice said it needed help so I guess I'll bring it to the prof-" The second Ash picked up the egg he began to glow with a bright blue light along with the egg.

"W-what's going on?" Ash stuttered, looking at the blue light from him and the blue light from the egg began to merge, looking like a blue spiral of beauty. After a few minutes of spiralling the two blue lights fully merged, and Ash lost consciousness with the egg held within his grasp.

 _"You have done well Aura Guardian, as thank you for completing this mission I will return you to your hiding place, I would think they would be looking for you, seeing as you have been missing for around half an hour."_

After the voice's speech, a white light enveloped both Ash and the egg, and Ash was returned to his hiding place with the egg held in his clutch.

* * *

15 minutes after Ash ran to hide, inside the living room:

"I wonder if Daisy's going to come back." Annie pondered out loud, sitting on one of the sofas with Andrew.

"I doubt it, Ash probably roped her into playing a game and the poor dear probably couldn't say no." Delia stated with a small smile, sipping her cup of green tea next to Professor Oak.

However, no sooner did the words leave her mouth, Gary and Daisy burst into the room, panting and gasping with looks of worry and fear etched into their features.

"My God, what happened to you two? And where's Ash?" Professor Oak asked, startled at the two young one's surprise entrance and unusual expressions.

"AshandIwereplayinghideandseekandwewentlookingforhimbutwecouldn'tfindhimandthetimelimitendedandwestillcan'tfindhimandwe'velookedeverywhereandyelledthatthetimewasupandhewoneverywherebutwestillcan'tfindhim" Gary speedily explained what happen without taking a single breath, causing him to pant due to his loss of breath.

"Gary, calm down, what happened?" Andrew asked with confusion etched onto his face, he had never seen either of his kids act as strangely as they did. However, before Gary could utter another word…

"ASH IS MISSING!" Daisy yelled at the top of her lungs before running to her mother and crying into her chest. At Daisy's announcement every adult in the room stood up at inhumane speeds.

"WHAT?! Daisy honey, tell us what happened." Annie yelled in surprise before turning to her daughter to ask for an explanation.

"Ash..sniff…and Gary… were playing… sniff…. Hide and Seek…sniff.. and Ash won… sniff…. after 10 minutes….sniff…but…but…BUT HE'S STILL GONE AND WE CAN'T FIND HIM!" Daisy tried to speak between her tears, before bawling into her mother's chest once more. While Daisy continued to cry everyone looked towards Delia, who was deadly calm.

"…Okay everyone. Here's the plan. Daisy and Gary search inside the Pokémon Preserve with Annie supervising them, me, Delia and Andrew will search the outskirts of the Pokémon Preserve to see if he's there, hurry and we'll find him and put this mess behind us. Let's go." Professor Oak came up with a plan after some hesitation, but the moment a plan came forward everyone looked much better than before, everyone nodded their heads as they moved out to find Ash, but Delia looked deathly pale as she moved, no matter what the plan was, the idea her baby was missing terrified Delia to her very core.

* * *

3 minutes after Ash's teleportation back into the Preserve:

"ASSSSSH! AAAAAAASSSSSH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSH!" The group of three inside the Preserve had split into three separate groups but all remained in view of each other, they had decided that if worse came to worse they must be near each other to see what happens.

"Ash…. Where are you?" Daisy wondered to herself, tears threatening to fall. After all Ash did for her she couldn't help him at all. He had saved her and became her friend, always looking past her faults and what had she done for him? Nothing. Nothing at all.

As a tear fell, she began to cry more and more, questioning her self-worth and wondering where her only friend was. Little did she know her crying woke up a Tauros, however unlike most Tauros this one was a docile creature, so it moved along when he was woken instead of going into a rage filled riot.

When Daisy finally stopped crying for Ash, she looked up, noticing the missing Tauros before finally seeing a sight that brought her greater happiness than ever before. In front of her very eyes, was Ash, peacefully sleeping with a weird blue and black egg in his clutches. Before she knew what she was doing she pounced.

"ASH! I FOUND ASH! I FOUND HIM!" Daisy screamed at the top of her lungs before landing next to Ash and hugging him with unbelievable vigour. This, of course, woke the slumbering boy.

"Huh? Daisy? Why are you in my room?" Ash asked groggily, before slowly becoming aware of his surroundings, he remembered what happened. The voice, the blue light, the egg and…

"I FELL ASLEEP!" Ash yelled in realisation, whatever those two lights merging did, it made Ash tired enough to pass out right then and there, but then how did he get back to the Preserve? He shook those thoughts from his head as he looked at the figure of Daisy who had tears streaming down her face.

"YOU IDIOT!" She yelled at him, her emotions once again running rampant throughout her being. "WE THOUGHT YOU WERE MISSING, WE THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE, WHAT WOULD I HAVE DONE THEN?! WHAT WOULD GARY DO WITHOUT YOU?! WHAT WOULD YOUR MUM HAVE DONE WITHOUT YOU?! WHAT WOULD I HAVE DONE WITHOUT MY ONLY FRIEND?! HUH?!" She continued to bawl while being held in his left arm's embrace due to the egg being held in his right arm.

Then Ash did something beyond his years. He comforted Daisy.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh, I'm here Daisy, I'm here now." He continued to rub her back as she sobbed into his shirt. While he was outwardly calm, on the inside his heart was racing. Too much had happened in the span of a few hours. A few seconds after the thought Ash was enveloped in a group hug by everyone.

"ASH!" Everyone yelled as Ash was practically suffocated between them, many had tears in their eyes, while Delia and Daisy were letting the tears stream down their faces.

"Hey guys, so what happened while I was asleep?" Ash asked casually, causing him to be hit on the head by two very angry females.

"ASH SATOSHI KETCHUM! YOU SCARED THE LIVING HECK OUT OF ALL OF US AND THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!" Yelled a furious Delia, censoring herself in front of the 3 younger children.

"Sorry mum." Ash apologised while rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin plastered onto his face.

"At least everything's ok now." Professor Oak stated, with a smile on his face at the interaction between the two Ketchums, causing the group to smile, knowing that everything was better now that Ash had safely returned to them.

* * *

 **Zalora: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. After 9 to 10 hours of typing I'm finally done, maybe I should do this over multiple days next time. Anyway, time to address some things that occurred in the chapter.**

 **First of all, this will be a harem fanfiction and Daisy will be involved, however whether or not Daisy will be first in Ash's harem and travel with him is still undecided, honestly if anyone leaves reviews it may sway my decision *wink wink nudge nudge*.**

 **Second, the aura merging will be explained in the next chapter along with many other occurrences in this chapter, including the voice, the pull Ash felt and maybe explain what Daisy meant when she said Ash saved her, depending on what I make their past encounter.**

 **Third, I'm thinking of having Ash name his Pokémon so they have a unique feel about them, that way it'll be easy to distinguish them in Pokémon tournaments and other battles.**

 **Fourth, Ash will not tell his friends and family about his encounter, however I have made a way that he can hide the truth without intentionally hiding it and no there will not be any Pokémon or aura or psychic interference to cause this, just wait and see.**

 **Finally, I did this chapter in two days because it was one of my few weekends I had nothing to do, expect longer time between updates, sorry but that's the way she goes.**

 **That's all folks!**

 **Published on 3/3/18**


	3. Father

_Ash And The Missions Of Arceus_

 **Zalora: Hey ho! I'm back again for another chapter and I have to say thanks to everyone that has left reviews, they've helped me make decisions about where this fanfiction will head. I'm beginning to write this the day after my previous upload because I have a few hours to get half of my new chapter on paper. And thanks everyone that has read this! I only have 2 chapters and I already have 700 views, my last chapter jumping 357 views in 1 day. Anyway, time to address a few things.**

 **First of all, two guest reviews helped me decide Daisy's place in the fanfiction, she will be the first member of Ash's harem as well as one of the main push factors for Ash's growth in maturity, however she won't know about Ash's aura prowess just yet. Thanks Guest and brtnvm.**

 **Speaking of Ash's harem, there was a complaint about Serena being in Ash's harem so I'll quickly address that. I know where you're coming from Chris Ketchum as her constant reliance on Ash wasn't very progressive and didn't really add much story wise, which is why I'm going to make Serena a much more independent and competitive character, not only for Ash but in her daily life too. I too disliked her character progression a bit but I liked her original concept as a childhood friend who received help, however, the 'help' Ash gave her was nowhere near what I would consider necessary for a crush that lasts years with him constantly on her mind, which is why I'll make the event where they meet in their childhood much more…. eventful, which is why I'm including her in my story, with changes to make her a better character of course.**

 **The current participants in the harem are: Daisy, Cynthia, Sabrina, Anabel and Serena. If there are any suggestions excluding the other main travel participant girls and girls that have duties to their town or legendary/mythical Pokémon. Rubius has offered two ideas, and while Iris won't be in the harem, Clair was an interesting idea and due to her being in Johto and having connections to Lance it would be simple to add her into the story and maybe make her a harem participant, however I'll leave it up to the readers. So far we have 1 in favour and 0 against, leave a review if you want to state your opinion on her being included. I won't be using the poll feature yet because I have no clue how and I'd rather wait until my story gets a little larger, but for now the tally is 1 for and 0 against.**

 **To answer another Guest's question, while I do plan to do limes in this fanfiction it will have to wait a while because I plan to have Ash and Daisy to start when Ash is 12 and Daisy is 14, with Gary starting at the same time but travelling separately. However, I won't have them age 1 year per region since that'll take too long, they'll be banging by 16 and Ash will be 16 somewhere in the Johto region journey. Because of the blurry line with lemons in I'll write the lemons in a separate fanfiction story. So for every lime in the story you can expect a lemon to appear in the separate story base within 2 to 3 weeks.**

 **To answer Andrew, another Guest, who had multiple questions, I'll write a bit more. Ash will nickname all his Pokémon but thank you for the suggestion of a list of all Pokémon used in the chapter and their nicknames, it'll help the readers a lot if they are a bit confused so thanks! The Lucario in the last chapter was female and the Riolu in this chapter is a surprise, but you'll find out soon enough. And lastly, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE DAISY AND ASH BEING A MUM AND DAD TO RIOLU. That idea cracked me up so I will definitely implement that amazing idea into the story, thanks again Andrew for the feedback, it's given me both story ideas and way to improve my story for the readers so thanks mate!**

 **To answer insanity's questions, another Guest, Ash's dad will be explained later on in the story, Professor Oak was holding her hand for support in the father's place and Mew is a pink cat for reasons.**

 **Thank you GA Pokemon fan for the positive comments!**

 **Anyway, after that excessively long authors note, let's get right into the story!**

 **Btw I don't own Pokémon.**

"Human speech"

" _Pokéspeech"_

 _"Telepathy and aura"_

* * *

Chapter 3: I'm a dad?

In the Pokémon Laboratory:

After the search for Ash that had taken place a few minutes prior, the 6 participants stared down the young 6 year old boy who held an egg in his arms. At the moment, everyone was both relieved and confused at how the young boy had managed to take a half an hour nap while being able to block out everyone's yells while sleeping.

"So Ash, would you care to explain how you ended up sleeping with a Pokémon egg in your clutches?" Professor Oak asked calmly, analysing the Pokémon egg that sat inside the incubator the professor brought from deeper in the lab, curious on where such a young boy could procure such a rare specimen such as this egg of unknown origin.

"Well before I fell asleep, I was hiding from Gary so he'd have to admit he was wrong about Daisy before I-" Ash attempted to explain his situation to the Pokémon professor looking down on him with an unusually interested expression on his face.

"And then Ashy Boy here fell asleep, totally disregarding our game knowing that he couldn't have possibly beat me." Gary interrupted Ash's explanation, with a cocky expression plastered onto his face.

"But Gary, A-Ash won, and y-your explanation s-still d-doesn't explain the e-egg, it c-couldn't have just appeared." Daisy stammered, still remembering how she totally embarrassed herself in front of Ash a few moments ago, her face beet red.

"Actually Daisy, I don't really know how the egg got into the ri-" Ash tried to once again explain the circumstances behind his finding of the egg, only to be interrupted by the familiar short stack next to him.

"See Daisy? Ashy Boy here doesn't know how the egg got into his arms. A flying Pokémon probably just dropped it and he caught it in his sleep, he always was all luck and no skill." Gary stated snobbily, acting as if he knew all that happened in the world around him, little did he know how wrong he was.

"Who are you calling no skill, shorty?" Ash snarled, slightly annoyed at his rival's constant interruption of his unusual tale.

"Who're you calling shorty, lazy?" Gary snapped at Ash's remark about his height.

"Who're you calling lazy, Mr High And Mighty?"

"Coming from you kiss up?"

"I'll show you midget man!"

As the bickering between the two youngsters continued, the adults and Daisy merely chuckled at the two boys having one of their usual stand offs between themselves. Little did they know what was going on behind them.

In the Pokémon incubator, there was a blue egg with a large black spot. This egg was of unknown origin until the point that Ash had picked it up. While the Pokémon egg remained still before, it began to shake from within the incubator, gaining a certain Pokémon professor to notice it.

"Cocky brat!"

"Clumsy dummy!"

"Boys Boys, quit your bickering and come over here, especially you Ash, I'd think you'd be especially interested in what's about to happen." Professor Oak interrupted the two bickering kids and summoned them to his side.

The two boys and the others within the research facility gathered around the Pokémon incubator with confusion evident on their faces, before realising why they were called over.

"Woah! Is it about to hatch gramps?" Gary asked, wonder written all over the boy's face as he noticed cracks forming at the top of the egg. All 3 children gathered around the egg, wanting to be up close and personal with the miracle about to occur.

"Indeed it is Gary, everyone step back, the light is quite bright and may hurt your eyes if you're too close when it hatches due to the immense energy the Pokémon uses when hatching. Speaking of that, Andrew get a blanket and some baby food, the baby Pokémon will need to sleep a few minutes after it hatches, eats and feels safe in its surroundings." Professor Oak began explaining the necessary precautions to take when watching a Pokémon hatch.

After 3 minutes, Andrew returned with the necessary supplies before everyone relocated to an empty area in the Pokémon Preserve with the egg, before placing it and backing everyone a few metres away from the spectacle about to occur.

"I can't believe we're about to see a Pokémon be born!" Ash yelled, jumping up and down in excitement, a massive smile plastered across his face.

"Looks like you finally didn't screw something up Ashy Boy." Gary smirked, knowing that he finally took another jab at his rival and friend.

Before Ash could reply to Gary's snarky comment, the area they were in was enveloped in a bright, white light. The Pokémon egg began to shake violently as it emitted a bright white light, with a small blue light enveloping a small area around the egg as the egg began to rise. The egg continued to shake violently, cracks appearing across the egg. After a few seconds of this, the egg exploded, sending pieces of the egg spiralling to the ground, as the Pokémon in the egg slowly fell to the ground.

The creature had pitch black ears that fell down on either side of its head, it had two blue horn-like features protruding from the top of its head. Its eyes were blood red with black pupils within them, it had a black mask-like band around its eyes. The top of its neck had a golden ring surrounding it, with its neck and upper torso being covered in a spiky black shade. It had two dark blue arms with small blue paws at the ends, each paw having a white oval like shape shown. It had a long blue tail protruding from its back side, further showing its jackal-like features. It had pitch black legs with 3 white dots on each foot's toes and a larger white oval on both of its heels. It began to stand up straight before looking directly at Ash.

 _"Memma?"_ The jackal Pokémon questioned, tilting his head in confusion at the sight of Ash and the others standing beside him. While all the others in the room merely stared in wonder at the scene before them, Ash stood in shock.

"YOU CAN TALK?!" Ash yelled in surprise, pointing at the Pokémon with his index finger. This action caused everyone to snap out of their stupor to look at Ash in a mix of confusion and worry.

 _"Hm? I'm not talking Memma. I'm using our auras to talk to you."_ Riolu said, staring at Ash with a look of confusion evident on his face as he wondered how his Memma didn't know about aura telepathy, especially due to the abundance of aura his Memma possessed.

"Aura what? And what's a Memma? And what do you mean 'our' auras? Do I have aura too?" Ash let a mass of questions out at once, wondering how such a small Pokémon had the ability to speak in his mind, and also how The voice talked with him the same way.

"Um, Ash? The Pokémon hasn't even uttered its name and you look like you're having a conversation with it." Andrew stated, eyeing the young boy who seemed to be reading the Pokémon's mind.

"Huh? Can't you guys hear him too? Hey... um, what Pokémon are you anyway?" Ash looked around him in confusion before finally noticing his friend's and family's looks of what can only be described as a mix of worry and fear for his sanity.

" _I'm a Riolu! And Memma, I don't want to talk to the other people. What if they're all mean and want to hurt me?"_ The Riolu questioned, looking at the others in the room with fear in his eyes, looking as if he had been hurt by humans already.

"Hey Riolu, don't worry, everyone here is friendly, you can trust them all, okay? So let them hear you." Ash knelt down to Riolu's level before patting his head as he comforted the scared Pokémon in front of him.

" _Are you sure Memma?"_ Seeing Ash nod, the small aura Pokémon connected a thin line of aura to all members in the room, invisible to the untrained eye. _"H-Hi. I-I'm Riolu, Memma said he t-trusts you, s-so.. um… hi?"_ The aura Pokémon awkwardly greeted everyone in their minds, somehow stammering through the aura telepathy.

"See? Riolu CAN talk!" Ash said, an excited smile shown on his face knowing that everyone else could now hear what Riolu was saying. Little did he know the effect it had on everyone else in the room. They were all staring at the small jackal Pokémon in front of them.

...

...

...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Everyone in the room burst out of their stupor at once, causing a loud yell to echo throughout the halls of the Pokémon laboratory, causing the poor, young Pokémon to retreat to the safety of Ash's leg.

"A non-psychic Pokémon with the ability to telepathically communicate with humans?! Why, this is unheard of. It usually takes a Pokémon of extreme psychic power to communicate with humans, and it usually requires unbelievable mental focus and an extremely high mental capacity, and even then they can only do it after years of training, but this Pokémon can do it mere moments after birth. This Riolu must be incredibly powerful as well to even be able to do this with such little energy. I must research into this further, this could unlock a whole new field of research for Pokémon professors all around the world!" Professor Oak began scrambling around the lab, taking down notes at an inhumane speed while analysing the Pokémon who looked at the Pokémon professor in absolute terror.

" _Sniff… sniff… sniff."_ Riolu began to sniffle, before a loud screech was heard within the minds of everyone in the research facility. _"MEMMAAAAAAAA!"_ Riolu then jumped up to the top of Ash's hair and cried into it. This brought the mothering instincts in the two female parents mind to switch on, causing Delia to pick up and cradle Riolu while Annie began to scold the ecstatic professor.

"Samuel Oak, how dare you pester a poor creature like Riolu when he hasn't been in this world for seven make the poor dear cry, you should be ashamed of yourself." Annie stood over the Pokémon professor, staring down at him as she continued to scold him for him allowing his excitement to make him forget the poor Riolu's needs, causing everyone staring at the man in his fifties get scolded by a woman a little over half his age to sweat drop at their antics.

Delia continued to cradle the young Pokémon in her arms as he slowly stopped his sniffling and crying. He then stared at the nice older woman with wide eyes, sensing a connection between her and his Memma. When Delia looked over to the professor to make him apologise, she found him sitting on his knees with a large red lump on his head. She giggled slightly, remembering her friend's temper when it came to anything small and cute.

"Now, you're going to apologise for your rudeness to Riolu and then you and Ash are going to deal with this maturely. Well as mature as a 6 year old can be, but from the looks of it he's more level minded than you." Annie stated, dealing a blow to both the professor's ego and head, before giving him permission to get up and walk towards the other mother that was glaring at him.

Meanwhile, Andrew attempted to shield his children's eyes from the scene in front of them, fearing that the two may gain the same violent tendencies as their mother. Ash on the other hand, stared in shock at how easily the professor was controlled by the two older women, even though Ash's mum did nothing but glare menacingly at the professor. Young Ash decided that this day was the perfect day to make the mental note that women were scary if angered.

"S-Sorry, Riolu. I'm a Pokémon professor and seeing such a rare specimen such as yourse-" Professor Oak got interrupted by a punch in the head from Annie and an icy glare from Delia as she mouthed 'Pokémon'.

"Sorry, I meant to say such a rare and powerful Pokémon such as yourself and I got a little too excited, I apologise for scaring you and hope you can forgive me." The professor then ended his apology speech with a bow. When he looked up at Riolu again, he received a nod, albeit a fearful nod, but a nod of forgiveness nonetheless.

"Good. Now then, from what we know, Ash went to sleep, woke up and found this egg, it then hatched into a Riolu which calls Ash 'Memma'. What can we infer from our current information dad?" Andrew began recapping the events from what supposedly happened, causing Ash to sigh in annoyance before deciding to explain later, when everyone calmed down and Gary was hopefully not in the room.

"Memma? Memma, memma, me-mm-a… That sounds familiar from somewhere." Professor Oak began to ponder about the familiarity of the term Memma that Riolu had insistently called Ash.

"Dad? Do you know something about this?" Andrew stated quizzically, curious about the meaning of this unknown Pokémon terminology.

"I think I do, but from where? It's on the tip of my tongue." Professor Oak stated slowly, trying his best to remember where he had heard this unusual word from.

"It's at times like these where I wish I was psychic, that way I could understand what's going on through the two of their heads." Annie muttered, slightly annoyed that she wasn't of any use in this conversation for the revelation of Riolu and Ash's connection.

"Psychic? Psychic. PSYCHIC! THAT'S IT! Annie you're a genius!" The Pokémon professor then dashed into the records department of the Pokémon laboratory, leaving everyone in the room with confusion written all across their faces.

"I am? Huh. Beat that Andrew!" Annie stated, first in confusion before it grew to egotistical as she began to mock her husband since she was the supposed 'genius' and he wasn't, despite his superior intellect in Pokémon matters.

After a few minutes, Professor Oak returned with a few documents from within the laboratory, before setting them on the table and telling everyone to gather around the table.

"A few years ago, research was conducted on an extremely powerful Alakazam and its psychic trainer. They used their combined mental energy to communicate, with the trainer acting as a medium so the professors researching this could ask questions and receive answers about the Pokémon's point of view of the world. This study was revolutionary as it allowed us to progress greater in learning about different Pokémon's needs, wants, personalities, customs and many other new sources of information. I remember re-reading this paper a week or two ago due to the appearance of a rather powerful psychic child about a month ago in Saffron city. Anyway, this research allowed us to understand Pokémon's perception of the world around them much better, including many terms unique to Pokéspeak. Do you know what one of these words was?" Professor Oak slowly explained the research papers in front of him to the group, of course the children and mothers looked in confusion. Even Riolu looked perplexed at the situation described by the professor, however his assistant didn't miss a word of it.

"You couldn't possibly mean that one of the terms was 'Memma', was it?" Andrew asked, curious about the contents of such revolutionary documents as he took one and began to read through it.

"Indeed it was my boy. Memma is apparently the term used to describe the parent of a Pokémon, however unlike us humans, who have two separate terms which are mother and father, Pokémon use the term Memma to describe both parents. However, this raises another question, the paper says that the term Memma is used rarely to describe humans, and only one's that baby Pokémon have imprinted on, so why did the Riolu immediately assume that Ash was its parent? It shouldn't be like that, especially since the closest people to the hatching were me and Andrew. Tell me Riolu, was it luck or something else?" The Pokémon professor explained the use of the word Memma in great detail before finally asking Riolu the deciding question, however the response raised even more questions.

" _Memma is my Memma because our auras are similar, just like a Memma and mon's auras are similar. You and the other man in white have similar auras, like me and Memma and his Memma have similar auras. Though Memma's Memma's is much weaker than Memma's."_ Riolu answered, showing his extensive knowledge of the subject despite being a new born infant, maybe this knowledge was something all Riolu's and Lucario's had.

"A Pokémon and a human sharing the same aura signature?! Why, I've never even heard of a case such as this. Hm. Delia, you and Ash wouldn't mind taking care of Riolu until I get more information on this case, will you? Since Riolu has imprinted on Ash, I feel as if his presence will be a calming factor towards the young Pokémon." Professor Oak seemed to have stars in his eyes as he heard the unusual revelation, as did his assistant.

Meanwhile, the children in the room were attempting to understand any of what both Riolu and the professor said, while Daisy had processed everything she could understand, excluding aura and imprinting, the two 6 year olds were still struggling to decipher the different uses of Memma the Riolu had made.

"Of course not Samuel, such a cutey can stay with me and Ashy any day, though if Riolu is Ash's child, doesn't that mean I'm already a grandmother?" Delia accepted the proposition made by the professor before beginning to question whether Riolu should be counted as her legitimate grand-child or not.

"A grandma at 32 Delia, I must say Ash must be quite busy to make you feel as old as you feel." Annie joked, causing both women to giggle at the idea of Ash making Delia a grand-parent at such a young age.

"If Riolu sees me as his daddy, and he's going to live with us for a bit, then shouldn't we teach him how to call me daddy instead of Memma?" Ash asked, smiling at the prospect of being a dad to such a young Pokémon.

" _What's a daddy?"_ Riolu asked using aura telepathy, curious to why his Memma was so excited by whatever a daddy was.

"See Riolu, a father is what a male Memma is, which can also be called dad or daddy, while a female Memma is a mother, which can also be called mum or mummy." Daisy explained, talking to Riolu for the first time since his hatching.

" _Oh, so Memma would prefer I called him Fath-er. Fath-er. Father. Is this better Father?"_ Riolu attempted to pronounce father in his head before jumping out of Delia's arms and yipping as he bounced up and down.

"Yay! I'm Riolu's father!" Ash joined hands with Riolu as they both jumped up and down in excitement as their new bond was formed, however all of a sudden Riolu stopped jumping up and looked around in confusion before speaking(?) once again, uttering a question that shocked the whole room.

" _So if you're Father… does that mean that she's Mother?"_ Riolu innocently asked while pointing at none other than Daisy Oak. Causing the young girl to go red in the face before entering a stammering fit.

"M-m-m-mo-m-m-mo-m-m-Mo-Mother?! Wh-w-what c-c-could have g-g-given you th-that idea R-Riolu? Daisy asked, practically screaming in embarrassment from what Riolu asked. She constantly snuck glances at Ash, curious of what his reaction was to the situation, but he merely stared at Riolu with a tilted head.

" _Hm? You and Father have your auras connected, even if it's weak, it's still there, and that's an aura connection between mates, so you're my Mother, right?"_ Riolu stared with a question in his eyes as he stared into Daisy's eyes with his blood red ones. Before she could begin a stutter-y response, Ash took control.

"Come on Daisy, it'll be just like playing house! You're the mummy, I'm the daddy and Riolu is our little baby, it'll be fun!" Ash suggested with excitement evident in his eyes. Daisy stared at Ash for a few seconds before looking at Riolu again, seeing them both look at her with expectation she sighed in defeat, her cheeks still pink.

"F-fine. I'll be Riolu's mum, just stop with the puppy dog eyes, the both of you." Daisy answered the two with a smile, causing the two to smile at each other while the two actual mothers giggled at the young girl's response. As they were giggling, a small and short yawn was heard.

" _*Yawn*, Father, Mother, I'm tired. I think I'll go to sleep now. See you tomorrow Mother and Father."_ Riolu yawned once more before Delia picked him up, wrapped him in a blanket and cradled the young aura Pokémon to sleep.

"Mum, can Daisy come over in the morning so she can play with me and Riolu?" Ash asked, lifting the silence that was created when Delia was cradling the baby Pokémon to sleep.

"Only if her mum allows it Ashy, though it would be nice to see the three of you playing together, having a little family running about the house would be absolutely adorable." Delia whispered to avoid waking up Riolu before giggling slightly at the thought of her little Ashy babying Riolu with Daisy.

"Oh of course she can Delia, after all, what kind of mother would I be if I split up such a cute little family, but one child's enough, ok you two?" Annie stated with a smile, before teasing the two slightly. While Daisy smiled at the aspect of another young Pokémon with her and Ash, Ash merely nodded, both missing the connotations of the older woman's joke.

"Well, it's getting late, I should probably feed Ashy then send him to bed, and by the looks of it, your two kids are also getting tired. Today was a rather eventful day after all, and these two seem rather impatient to start their work so we should move out of the way, bye Annie, Andrew, Samuel. Bye you two youngsters, see you in the morning Daisy." Delia said goodbye to all members of the Oak household before leading Ash out of the door with Riolu in her arms.

"Bye Mrs. Ketchum/Delia!" The Oaks replied as Annie closed the front door, whispering something to Delia before she closed it.

* * *

Inside the Ketchum house, in Ash's room:

Riolu was curled up at the bottom of Ash's bed as Ash climbed into his bed, this time wearing Gengar pyjamas, also known as Gengar jammies. Both Ash and his mum thought it was a good idea for Riolu to wake up to his parent's face.

As Ash recalled the events of the past day, thinking about the light, the voice, Riolu, aura, telepathy and all the other various mysteries that were unveiled today, he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Unknown area:

Ash slowly opened his eyes, to see a majestic sight surrounding him. He was standing in a grand white hall, the size of a hundred Indigo League stadiums. The pillars seemed to be carved to absolute perfection, the ceiling too high to see and the walls too far. In front of him was a throne, fit for a giant and on that throne sat the world's most powerful Pokémon.

" _Hello, Chosen One."_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Ketchum house:

A knock was heard at the door, it was a quiet one, but the woman inside the house heard it loud and clear. Delia opened the door to be greeted by none other than Annie Oak.

"Hey Delia, I'm guessing you don't know why I scheduled a surprise visit." Annie said, her voice chipper and upbeat. She entered the house and walked towards the kitchen, Delia in tow.

"Not a clue Annie, though you have always been a mystery to me." Delia stated with a chuckle, remembering how unorthodox her friend's ways were.

"I saw that look you had when you heard that Ash was missing." Annie stated, all the cheerfulness gone from her voice, only to be replaced with seriousness, it was almost as if she were a different person. "You immediately thought back to The Incident, didn't you?"  
Delia looked shell-shocked at her friend's observations, before remembering many other times Annie had surprised her with her sharp eyes that saw even the most acute of mistake or slips, she sighed.

"How could I not? We both almost lost them all, and to see it almost happen again, only 3 months after the previous time, I don't think I could have dealt with that fear if your father-in-law hadn't come up with a plan so quickly." Delia sighed as she stared at an old newspaper she took out of the kitchen draws. The front page said 'Kidnapping Poachers At Kanto Professor's Camp Caught!'

* * *

 **Zalora: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Finito, this took me foreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeever. I plan on implementing Serena into the backstory that the newspaper stated, however if people continue to complain about Serena's implementation in the story, even with my super changes, I guess I'll take her out of the harem.**

 **Also, there were a few annoying glitches with the transference of my story documents so some underlining parts didn't go through, but I've found a way to fix it so it should no longer be an issue.**

 **My offer for the image creation is still there, for more information check the last chapter's beginning authors note.**

 **Hope you're enjoying my story so far!  
That's all folks!**

 **Published 6/3/18**


	4. Power within

_Ash And The Missions Of Arceus_

 **Zalora: Hey ho! Sorry that it took so long but a project had some major issues, then my internet went down and this fanfiction is pretty low on my list of priorities, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut I'm back for another chapter and I've gotta say thanks for all the support! This fanfiction has reached 1.25 thousand views and over 700 visitors. I've also gotta say thanks to everyone who has left a review for assisting in where this story is going to go and how it's going to be shaped. But let's answer a few reviews first.**

 **First of all, Darkchaser is also hoping for Clair to be in the harem, making the vote for Clair's addition in the harem 2 for and 0 against, 4 more chapters before the final decision is made, Darkchaser also voted for Serena to be in the harem, making it 2 against and 1 for. However, he was not the only one who wanted Serena to be in it, Trainman-Captain Writer also wanted her to join the harem, making it 2 to 2, therefore leaving the final decision to me. Due to this, Serena will be added to the harem, with my changes to her character and backstory of course. He also voted for Clair's addition, making it 3 to 0.**

 **Secondly, on the topic of Trainman-Captain Writer's review, he has stated that he wishes for Misty, Dawn and May's addition, as has another guest with May and Dawn, and while I would love to implement them into the story there are a few issues I must address with their implementation into the harem, which is why I'll state the issues along with the options that you readers can take control of.**

 **Implementing the three of them would be an issue due to the large group that Ash would lead eventually. Taking current harem participants and travelling companions, at the end of the Indigo League/Kanto arc, including Ash, there will be 8 people travelling, including Clair if she's chosen, not even including Serena's implementation which should come after that arc, making it 9 travelling in a group. Due to the large amount of people, it is rather difficult to have them all have enough lines, screen time and that's not even including the Pokémon's speech and thoughts. If I make it any larger than 10 constant people travelling at the same time, people's favourite characters may not have the time that the reader's wish for them to actively participate in. Due to this we have 3 options:**

 **Option 1 – Misty, May, Dawn and Lillie – suggested by HanKanoya – are only travelling companions and are not included in the harem, even though they may have interest in him, it will not be followed.**

 **Option 2 – We include the four in the harem, however they are only main harem participants during their respective region arcs as well as any large events I have planned into the story, while they may appear sometimes out of their regions, they will not actively travel with him.**

 **Option 3 – We include the four as well as other participants in a 'harem rotation' sorta thing. In simple terms, girls would 'swap' out due to issues or duties from their areas or to pursue a challenge for a while, for example, if we include Clair, one of her rotations could be being summoned by Lance or having to return to Blackthorn city due to an incident.**

 **So these are the options with the implementation of Misty, May, Dawn and Lillie. If anyone has any other suggestions I could use as options, feel free to post a review explaining the suggestion. Otherwise, I would like you to pick one of the options, this vote will last a lot of chapters due to the openness of my story.**

 **Also to answer Master of the Mind's statement, I do know that Ash has raven hair and I know what auburn is, but until his….other side awakens, he will retain some of Delia's features over the canon ones, for example at the moment he doesn't have his z shaped birth marks on his cheeks which will also happen during the 'change'. I was hoping no one would notice since they could have an 'Ah hah!' moment but I guess you were too smart, but don't worry, either way it was going to happen sooooooooooooo the timing of that review was perfect.**

 **Other than that thanks for the reviews, help and for reading my story.**

 **Apologies for another long author's note. Now that that's all done and dusted let's get right into the story!**

"Human speech"

" _Pokéspeech"_

" _Telepathy and aura"_

 **Btw I don't own Pokémon.**

Break

Chapter 4: Power within

Within the mysterious hall:

Ash stood in awe at the great being in front of him, while he didn't know what the majestic creature before him was, he could feel the power exuding from it. Instead of feeling fear at such a large creature sitting at a throne, staring at him intently, he merely stood, frozen, as he watched the being stand up.

" _It seems you have finally joined us, Chosen One, welcome to my home, the Hall Of Origins."_ The being greeted the young boy through telepathy, this action however, caused the child's eyes to widen in realisation as he recognised the 'voice' of the Pokémon before him.

"YOU! YOU'RE THE VOICE THAT WAS IN MY HEAD AND TOLD ME TO FIND RIOLU. Who are you? How did you talk in my head? Do you know what that blue light was? What is aura? Why did you ask me to-" Ash began to release every question that filled his head, curious to what this giant wanted with him, and why he was summoned. However, before he could ask all his questions he was interrupted by a high pitched voice in his head.

" _Father, what do you mean by Arceus telling you to find me?" _The blue jackal Pokémon seemingly appeared out of nowhere before jumping onto the top of Ash's head and using it as a perch to watch the God Pokémon before him.

"Huh? Arceus? What's that? And how did you get here with me?" Ash asked, surprised that the young aura Pokémon was in this weird Hall Of Origins place with him and acted like he knew what was going on. However, before Riolu could answer, a deep chuckle was heard through the two young one's heads.

" _The two of you really do make a great pair, it seems even I cannot understand these beings as well as their aura can. You both have many questions and confusion shows on your faces, so I shall explain all that I can to you. First of all, Ash, The Chosen One, I am the Pokémon known as Arceus, the creator of this universe." _Arceus telepathically spoke to the two once more, before revealing the truth that caused Ash's jaw to drop.

"Th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-THE CREATOR?!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs as he came to the realisation of who the Pokémon before him truly was. He immediately bowed his head, causing poor RIolu to roll off of his head and onto the floor.

" _Owwwwww, Fatheeeeeeer."_ Riolu had tears in his eyes as he continued to rub is behind, the fall had caused him to land rather roughly and the hard marble floor hadn't softened his landing in the slightest.

"Whoops, sorry Riolu, I was just bowing and forgot you were on my head, I didn't mean to drop you." Ash began to apologise as he picked up and cradled the recently born Pokémon. Attempting to stop his whimpering.

As the scene unfolded before him, Arceus had a small grin hidden by his mask like face as he watched the two youngsters before him, acknowledging their future potential as he watched them share a tender moment, however he realised that he was pressed for time and decided to interrupt the moment.

" _While I believe we would all love to remain here, we are lacking in the time to do so, may I continue?" _Arceus addressed the two as if he were a king addressing his subjects, which wasn't very different to the situation due to him being the literal God of the Pokémon universe.

To this both Ash and Riolu nodded vigorously, wanting to know why such an important being would wish to meet with the two.

" _Very well. We shall begin with a tale that takes place many years ago."_ Arceus began his tale before facing the two and causing a bright light to engulf them all.

Break

Arceus' story-telling pocket dimension:

It was many, many years ago. At least a few millennia in fact. During this period of time, there were humans, however these weren't ordinary humans, they possessed a power bestowed upon them. They had the power of aura. Aura, in simple terms, is the life force of every being in this large, ever-expanding universe. I personally found out about aura's existence when I created the first Pokémon, the New species Pokémon, Mew. While usually contained within every being, there are circumstances that allow you to wield the powers of life.

The first circumstance is being a Pokémon. All Pokémon have the ability to tap into aura, it is in fact what generates their typings and allows them to use moves that they are physically, mentally and spiritually capable of handling. For example, a poison type would use their aura to access poison moves, it can also access other typing's moves, such as Iron tail being learnt by a Pokémon that is not a steel type, however while they can tap into that power, it takes extraordinary amounts of power to fully wield the powers of other typings. For example, with years of training and complete aura mastery, a Pokémon could temporarily become another typing. Unfortunately, this phenomenon has not occurred for over three millennia.

A second circumstance is being one of the aura Pokémon, either Riolu or its evolution Lucario. These Pokémon can not only harness their typings of aura, but also the raw form of aura itself. The true form of aura is dark blue for clarification you two. This makes powers such as aura sight, aura harnessing and aura attacks such as aura sphere common in them. Similar to other Pokémon, with many years of intensive training, a Lucario may be able to access other typings temporarily. In fact, the last Pokémon to accomplish this feat was a Lucario who trained in seclusion for twenty years thousands of years ago. They are commonly known to serve strong, loyal and pure-hearted trainers, excluding those that have been corrupted through aura.

The third circumstance is being a special kind of human. A human with the ability to harness and use aura. These powers were a mutation that occurred due to the people in a kingdom known as Rota. They had located near a powerful force known as The Tree Of Beginnings, due to my belief that you will not understand my explanation of it, I will merely state that it is a powerful beacon of aura that infused with the small amounts of aura that the humans contained. After many years of the humans in Rota having their aura be strengthened through the generations, a miracle occurred. Many humans began to be able to harness the life force, which they originally called Ki, but after years of learning of these mysterious powers, it became known as aura. While this power does allow for Pokémon moves to be learnt by humans, only a handful of these humans could access them, and they all used basic fighting type moves such as Force Palm or Seismic Toss, while it should be possible for humans to use a wide variety of Pokémon moves due to their lack of typing and access to the raw form of aura, there has never been a case where a human used any moves other fighting type ones.

While psychic humans can use psychic type moves, they use an affinity separate to aura, using their minds as mediums for their powers instead of the mind, body and soul combined. Due to this they aren't considered users of aura and merely users of mental energy that has a similar use to that of a psychic type. While powerful, it cannot compare to a trained Aura Guardian unless it has been utilised and amplified by years of training or immense power.

There were originally 23,452 separate lines of what the humans called Aura Guardians, pure-hearted warriors who utilised aura to protect their Kingdom. They spread across lands and regions, producing new aura wielding humans throughout the regions of the world. That is, they did. This process was ended a little over a millennia ago, by a great war. While many Aura Guardians existed throughout the land, there were Aura users that weren't pure of heart and had tainted auras. They were known to the world as the Aura Traitors and those who used aura referred to them as The Blackened. The Blackened and the Aura Guardians hunted each other, each attempting to prevent the other's goals. That is until the day The Blackened declared war.

No one to this day knows the true events of that war excluding us Legendary and Mythical Pokémon, the royal family of Rota, the lasting descendants of the Aura Guardians and of course, you when two when this tale is told.

While The Blackened's numbers were nowhere near as large as those of the Aura Guardians and they had no aura Pokémon by their side due to them being tainted, after many years of research into the darkness within aura, they were able to taint Pokémon in way never seen before. They locked the Pokémon's hearts with their aura manipulation. This allowed them to control and taint the aura of the Pokémon, this overrode the minds of the Pokémon, causing them to become ferocious, feral beasts that destroyed everything in sight. These were named Shadow Pokémon.

A few months after the creation of the first Shadow Pokémon, they began accumulating more and more Shadow Pokémon, until they had an army. This was the end of the era where Aura Guardians and The Blackened hunted each other in the shadows of the world and the beginning of the era of The Great Aura War.

After The Blackened declared war, the world was plunged into darkness. The Aura Guardians fought valiantly, however no one knew where these mysterious Shadow Pokémon came from or what could have possible happened. The fighting continued at this pace for over 8 years, wiping out thousands of Aura Guardians. This brutal loss affected the world to the point where even the Legendary Pokémon were forced to retreat into hidden areas across the world, in fear of what may happen if they too would be controlled by The Blackened.

After 8 years, a miracle among the humans occurred. The Aura Guardian of the first line, Cameran line, who led the protection of Rota discovered what had caused the Shadow Pokémon to become what they were. The Aura Guardian who discovered this war changing fact was called Sir Aaron Cameran, who is now known throughout Rota as a hero among men. This is because he did something no Aura Guardian even considered after the discovery, he went to plead to the source of Aura, the caretaker of the great Tree Of Beginning, Mew.

When Sir Aaron arrived him and his pupil saw a sight that caused their hopes to be dashed, Mew seemed to be dying before his very eyes. His short stay allowed him to gather enough information on the matter, the corruption of Pokémon was causing the New species Pokémon to lose her power and may result in the loss of her life, he travelled back to Rota in search for a solution.

It took him many months of research and the losses in The Great Aura War were great, almost to the point where the amount of remaining Aura Guardians were rendered extinct. However, at the beginning of the tenth year of the war, he made a breakthrough. He found a method of saving both Mew and ending the war, it was to harness enough aura into the Tree Of Beginning so Mew had enough Aura coursing through her to reset their Aura . This process however, would require an unbelievable amount of aura along with enough mastery to be considered one of the strongest Aura Guardians alive. Fortunately, Sir Aaron had all the qualities necessary to perform this task.

After venturing deep into the Tree Of Beginning, he reached its core where Mew laid and began the aura transfer. After a painful hour of continuous transferring of his aura, both the Tree Of Beginning and Mew were revitalised and allowed Mew to once again zip around the sky. This great feat however, didn't come without a cost. The amount of aura he had infused into the Tree Of Beginning was too much, in fact, he had to draw upon his life force's aura reserves for half of the procedure. Due to this, his body deteriorated to the point where he lost his life, never being able to see the peace he brought to the land.

After Sir Aaron's death, Mew rewrote all being's auras, all corruption was wiped from the Shadow Pokémon and The Blackened's dark aura prowess was destroyed. This allowed the few Aura Guardian lines that remained to wipe out the remaining Blackened and peace reigned. Mew transferred the memories of Sir Aaron's deeds to the remaining Aura Guardians and Rota's royal family, Queen Rin mainly. After that day, it was announced the war had been ended and the hero known as Sir Aaron had allowed peace and prosperity to appear in the regions once more.

I have told you two this for a purpose of course. There are 12 remnants of the Aura Guardians, their lines still existing. While there is no longer a test that those who possess aura can take to become an Aura Guardian, their lineage alone is a testament to that. One of these still surviving lines is none other than the first line of Rota, the Cameran line. While the Cameran's line had thought to be at an end after Sir Aaron's demise, it in fact continued in secrecy. After many generations, one Aura Guardian of the Cameran line died early, very early. His child was just recently born before he died, this caused his wife to raise her child alone, keeping the knowledge of his lineage from him in fear of what horrible fate it may bring. This woman was your great-great-great grandmother Ash. She adopted the name Ketchum and raised her child. After 4 generations, your father discovered the power of aura within him and the greatness his ancestry held. However, before he could report it to you an event caused him to be ripped away from you and your mother, keeping the secrets hidden before this day.

However, your role in the Pokémon world will be great, as I will personally give you missions to assist the balance in this world. While good and evil will both always exist, the amount of evil in the world has exponentially multiplied over the years, and so I give you your second mission Ash of the Cameran line and Riolu, his apprentice. Learn the use of aura here and now, in this great hall before returning to Earth as if only a night has passed and keep this power hidden until my permission is given, after all, panic between your family and friends isn't what you would want, would it?

Break

Daisy's P.O.V, 3 months ago:

It was an exciting day for the children of Pallet Town. Today was the day that everyone went on a trip to Professor Oak's Pokémon Training Camp. Despite the intimidating name that made it seem like a school for Pokémon trainers, it was really just a camp ran in the woods by Professor Oak and some other assistants that kids played in and talked about Pokémon. It was more like a Pokémon fan club get together for anyone who wanted to be a Pokémon trainer. I was here to keep an eye on the troublesome duo, my younger brother, Gary, and his best friend, Ash.

These two were known as the troublesome duo for many reasons, the largest was the amount of chaos that entailed whenever they were around. For example, they once went into a diner for a chat between our mothers and not even 10 minutes later the diner had been covered in vines and flooded with water. This was caused by none other than those two, they had found an Oddish and a Goldeen in the nearby river, however the two Pokémon weren't the fondest of each other which had caused a battle to begin. Being the naïve boys they were, they began instructing the Pokémon in battle, which caused more than a few misfires.

Due to the frequency of these occurrences, the two boys became known throughout Pallet, even to the point where they were always associated with grandpa and Mrs Ketchum. Even to the point where I felt like I didn't exist.

While those two were boisterous young boys who had a knack for trouble and a sense of adventure, I was always just there. I was a silent and shy girl, not very well known for anything. While I did have friends, I only ever really talked to them at school or when we were doing a project, other than that I never spoke to anyone outside mine and the Ketchum families. Opposite to me were those two. They made friends with anyone, and I mean anyone. The two of them once ran into Mr Cranky, or whatever his name really is.

Mr Cranky was known for being, well, cranky. He never spoke to anyone and always had this sour look on his face, giving him his nickname amongst the children. He always acted as if no one except him mattered and would always chase off or yell at any kids that interfered with what he was doing or were near him. This had happened for a long time, at least it did, before Ash and Gary got involved.

The two were running around the town, pretending they were Pidgeots, before they ran onto Mr Cranky's front yard. After being yelled at for a good minute straight, the two began to try and get the old man to talk to them about why he was always so grumpy. They both knew the rumours flying around about how he supposedly had the temper of a Charizard and the ability to kill kids with only one look, but they spoke to him anyway. Me being the child I was, ran to my mum and Mrs Ketchum, hoping to have them save the two idiots, but when we arrived we saw something impossible.

There was Mr Cranky, Ash and Gary, right where I saw them last. But there were also many other children from Pallet Town there, all of them sitting in a semicircle. However, that wasn't the surprising thing, in front of the young kids was Mr Cranky, sitting on a stool, telling the kids a story. That's right. The evil man children feared for years was sitting down, telling a story of his trainer days.

When confronted on the matter, the two youngsters just smiled cheekily as I stood there, my mouth agape. The two of them were so special, and I was just me. A girl who was overlooked by the world, and this girl was about to make a name for herself in a mere few days.

Break

At the camp, Daisy's P.O.V:

Today was as boring as ever. The smaller kids were all running around yelling out Pokémon moves while the older ones were discussing what starter Pokémon they would choose. Meanwhile, I was sitting on a tree stump, watching Gary and his friend run around with the others. It was a normal, boring day. It was at times like these I wish I could be like Ash and Gary, the two carefree kids always have fun and never have anything weighing down on them. It was as if the world revolved around them and anything that stood in the way of their fun didn't matter in the slightest. I sighed in defeat.

"Why can't everyone like me like they do them?" I whispered, my head down before the dinner bell rang throughout the area. I slowly stood up and watched them all run towards the centre of the camp, some more careful than others.

"I wish something interesting would happen to me. Just like those two." I sighed as I trudged my feet through the grass to the dinner site. Little did I know how much I would regret that wish, not even a day later.

Break

Camp tents, Daisy's P.O.V, 1:27 pm:

I was jolted awake by rustling in the trees and the howling winds of the night. I groaned as I slowly sat up, taking in my surroundings as I tried to shake off the sleepiness. I was in a medium sized dark green tent, sharing with a small girl. From what I remembered from the briefing of tent partners her name is Serena. She had honey blonde hair and apparently was here on a holiday of some sort. She looked around the same age as Ash and Gary and just like me, she seemed left out.

She would always sit away from the other kids, watching them play while twiddling her thumbs or acting like she was deep in thought. It seemed like she was extremely shy to the point where she couldn't even look the other kids in the eye, it was even worse that she wasn't from this region, it made her loneliness even more apparent. It seemed she was worse off than me, at least I had Gramps to talk to, it made me feel sorry for her. But I couldn't do anything to help, especially since I was almost as bad off as her.

As I stopped staring at the small figure with pity, I turned to see the other side of the tent, only to see a sight that scared the hell out of me, a shadow. There was a moving dark shape outside my tent, it looked like it was sneaking around outside the tents. Me being the irrational young girl I was, I decided that this was the perfect time to scream at the top of my lungs,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MONSTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" I shrieked a high pitched scream, hoping someone would help save me from the mysterious shadow outside, however the opposite happened.

After my shrill scream, the supposed monster froze before turning towards my tent. Near me, Serena awoke with a start before she started whimpering. It seemed that not only did I alert the beast outside, I also woke up and scared the living crap out of the already sorrowful young girl next to me.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-MONSTER?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, MUMMY SAVE MEEEEEEEE!" She began bawling while crying for her mum, at a normal time I would've considered doing the exact same thing, but I was too busy staring at the figure, petrified by my own foolishness and fear. I realised my mistake and was regretting it, my heart beating at a thousand miles per hour, before the final and worst consequence came to light.

"A monster?! Gary, let's go fight it!" I heard a small boy's excited yell from a nearby tent, a voice that petrified me.

"Yeah! Even if there is no monster, it'll be awesome to tease Daisy about how she screamed like a baby." The response made my blood go cold, the two of them were about to get involved in something dangerous. Something evil. Something that could hurt them. It's my fault. I was supposed to watch over them. Instead, I put them in danger. It's my fault. It's my fault. Before I could even scream to the two of them, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. As my consciousness slipped away from me, many things happened all at once.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL-" Serena screamed for help, before she abruptly stopped.

"There are four witnesses! Knock them out and grab the Pokémon, we need to get outta here. GO!" A gruff voice barked orders to what seemed to be other people, hidden in the shadows as they snuck around the camp. Before I finally succumbed to the pain in my head, I whispered one last thing.

"Gary… Ash…"

Break

?, Daisy's P.O.V:

I awoke groggily with a head-splitting headache, wishing I could go back to sleep. After groaning I opened my eyes to see myself in a bleak, stone cold room. The ceiling was grey with what looked like a bunch of weird markings on it, before I could move my head to get a better look of the room I heard a voice yell.

"DAISY! You're awake!" Ash's face suddenly appeared right in front of mine, if I wasn't so used to his antics I may have screamed in shock. It took me a second to realise what happened once Ash yelled at me, we were captured by those men that were sneaking around the camp, if that was true then that meant…

"ASH! If you're here, then that means Gary and Serena are here too! Where are they?!" I sat up at an incredible speed before shaking the poor boy to get the answers out of him. After realising me shaking him was accomplishing nothing, I stopped and let him speak.

"They're still sleeping, you were the only one to wake up after the mean men hit you." He said, looking to my left. When I turned I saw the sleeping figures of the two, Gary seemed to be laying on top of his folded shirt leaving him in his vest and Serena looked like she was sleeping on Ash's shirt, leaving him in vest too. I realised there was something soft under my head too, so I sat up and saw another folded shirt on the floor, Ash seeing the confusion on my face explained.

"I wore two shirts because Gary said I'd be too hot and called me weak so I wanted to rub it in his face that I could beat him." Ash explained, a smile on his face as he stared at Gary's sleeping form. I just make an o shape with my mouth.

"Wait, how long have you been awake to set this all up?" I asked, realising that he must have been awake for quite a bit to be able to set us all up properly.

"Um, about a day, maybe a day and a half." Ash said nonchalantly, eyes shifting. My eyes widened in shock as I finally took in the details of his face, he had bags under his eyes in testament to his statement, but what surprised me the most was the swelling and discolouration of his right eye, in other words, he had a black eye.

"WHAT?! Ash what do you mean a day?! AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE?!" I screamed at him as I tore myself up inside. How long had I been asleep? What happened to Ash? Was it my fault? As these questions overwhelmed my mind Ash answered.

"Well, you three were hit by the men to go to sleep, right? I just tripped and pretended to sleep after I fell so the guy picked me up and chucked me in here." Ash said, his eyes still shifting left and right. I remember my mum once saying that Ash and Gary were horrible at hiding stuff.

"So we've been knocked out for a day." I said, staring intently at his face for more tells.

"Yep, you all had marks on your head so I made pillows out of shirts, and you woke up now." The first part was true, but I felt there was more, much more to this.

"And why haven't you slept? And the black eye, what's with that?" I questioned, my eyes narrowing at the young boy's attempt at hiding stuff from me. Ash sighed before speaking.

"You're acting weird Daisy. You're usually so much more quiet, are you sure you're okay?" Ash asked, I could tell he was dodging the question but the concern in his voice also caught my attentions, so I answered.

"I'm just worried, I'm the oldest one here so even though I feel like passing out in fear at every second, I have to look after you guys." I said, I began to look down as I remembered how if I didn't act like a child before, these three wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe that's why I wasn't stuttering and I could look Ash in the eye once, this was my mistake so I will fix it, being a little girl isn't helping at all.

"Don't worry about it! We'll get out of this, I promise!" I looked up to see his smiling face looking at me. For a moment I believed everything would be fine, that Ash could make everything better, then I remembered one crucial detail.

"If you say that, why don't you tell me what happened to your face? Or why you were up all night?" I questioned the boy, narrowing my eyes once more at the young boy. He began to rub the back of his neck sheepishly as he began to speak.

"It's a long story."

Break

 **Zalora: t. This took foreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeever. Anyway, quick update, don't expect any uploads for the next week or week and a half, I'm finishing up fixing that project I mentioned in the first note, but afterwards it should be much easier for me to upload.**

 **Also sorry for ANOTHER cliffhanger but I was at 5k words for the story and wanted to show you guys I ain't dead so I'm killing two birds with one stone. BUT I AM ALIVE SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.**

 **Also quick thanks to OldSpiceWithTheDice for helping me with the aura story line ideas, he writes Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfictions and he gave me the idea for different Aura Guardian lines. Along with quickly helping me with making the part.**

 **Also I started reading The Child Of Mew by DarkFoxKit and I gotta say daaaaaaaaaaaamn it's a good story, I love the concept. This comment pretty much me just fangirling over a good fanfiction I found.**

 **Anyway, please vote for the way the girls will be added and whatever else I said in the first note, I'm just lazy soooooooooooooooooooooo yeah, hope you enjoyed this very overwhelming and story important chapter!**

 **That's all folks!**

 **Published 25/3/18**


End file.
